


First Dates

by zuppi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka has never been on a date and Kaneki thinks he's found the perfect place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

Touka sipped her coffee, reclining back into the overstuffed sofa. It had been some weeks now since life had begun to take on some semblance of normality. The world was still reeling from the news of how far Ghouls had infiltrated everyday life. The news buzzed incessantly with up-dates and ‘expert’ opinions but she was thoroughly exhausted by all of it and had resolutely decided to ignore the outside world for the foreseeable future.

She looked out the window and sighed contentedly at the view. Maybe Tsukiyama wasn’t so bad after all. He had welcomed them all into one of his family’s safe houses. This one was on the coast, a few kilometres from a quaint mid-sized town.

She liked it here. It was peaceful and relaxing while they healed from their injuries, both physical and psychological. Ayato and Hinami had mostly recovered but if she was honest, she worried most about Kaneki. He had been terribly wounded and she initially feared he might not live, but as usual Kaneki proved tougher than they all assumed. But still… he seemed more himself, his old self… had he really escaped all his demons?

She was startled out of her reverie by the subject of it. Kaneki appeared surprised too, recovering quickly as he closed the door behind him.

“Good morning, Touka-chan.” He smiled sweetly at her.

Touka ducked her head to hide her blush. God, she had missed him calling her that. “Good morning.”

“Am I disturbing you?” He hung back near the door.

“No, of course not.” She turned to look at him. “There’s fresh coffee, if you want some.”

He moved to join her at the window, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Taking his seat, he sighed contentedly, inhaling the coffee aromas deeply. “You always made the best coffee, Touka-chan.”

“Not as good as the managers.” Touka returned her stare to the sea outside.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Kaneki took a sip. “I think you’d give him a run for his money.”

Touka grinned at him, her heart skipping when she noticed the faint blush on his pale cheeks.

They sat together in comfortable silence for some time, watching the hypnotic motion of the waves outside.

“I wish it could be like this forever.”

Touka glanced over at Kaneki. He was still staring wistfully out the window. “Can’t it?” She asked quietly.

Kaneki sighed. “Maybe?” He looked over at her. “There’s so much happening now. Who knows…”

“Well, I think we all deserve a rest.” Touka tucked her legs underneath her, clutching her warm coffee tight. “You deserve to retire completely.”

Kaneki chuckled, sipping his own coffee. “What now?”

“Now?”

“What do you think is going to happened? To society?” Kaneki ran a hand through his snow white hair. “Everyone knows about Ghouls, about half Ghouls, about how far up it all went… how do you think they’re going to react?”

Touka frowned. “I don’t know. There were humans calling for Ghoul rights last I checked on the news. That’s good news I suppose.”

“Definitely good news. I mean, people are now seeing that they’ve been living and working alongside Ghouls for years…” Kaneki sighed looking troubled. “I understand how they would have felt. Before all this… I was afraid of Ghouls. I thought they were all monsters. I didn’t realise… they mostly want what humans want.”

“What’s that?”

“To live their lives without fear. To have families and see their children grow up.”

Touka snorted. “Not all Ghouls are like that.”

“No,” Kaneki looked over at her. “but we never gave many of them a chance. Humans created Ghoul orphans and Ghouls created human orphans. Maybe now… maybe we can make a fresh start.”

The female Ghoul looked back to the ocean. It seemed so much harder than that but she didn’t have the heart to bring it up now. She desperately wanted what Kaneki was saying to be true. Right here, right now, it was just easier. “That would be nice.”

Kaneki smiled at her. “Yeah.”

“Nishiki will be happy. He won’t have to choke down so much food if he continues to date humans.” Touka leaned forward to pour herself another cup of coffee.  

Kaneki laughed. “I suppose. I hadn’t thought of that.” He paused. “What do Ghouls do instead?”

“On dates?” Touka furrowed her brow.

“Yeah?”

She noticed Kaneki was blushing again and felt the heat rise in her own cheeks. “I don’t know. I’ve never been on a date.” She mumbled.

“Really?” Kaneki seemed genuinely surprised, holding his hands up in surrender when she glared at him. “Sorry, it’s just…” He trailed off blushing furiously.

“What?” She pouted. She definitely wasn’t going to tell him she had been asked on many dates but had elected not to bother with other boys until she could stop thinking about him.

“Nothing. It’s not like I can talk. I’ve only ever been on one date and we both know how that ended.”

Touka snorted and they lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. “Well, I guess Ghouls just go for coffee on dates.” She offered when the quiet became overbearing.

Kaneki contemplated this for a few minutes. Suddenly his face lit up and he grinned at her. “I’ve thought of the best place for a date for you.”

Touka blushed brightly. “What do you mean?”

Kaneki’s face was crimson. “Hmm, well,” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “How about I show you?”

Touka’s heart skipped a beat. Was he asking her on a date? She didn’t want to ask. What if he was just showing her a place she’d like to go on a date with someone else? She looked over a Kaneki. He looked as nervous as she felt. “Em, ok.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping to hide her blush.

“Great.” Kaneki nodded nervously. “Eh, how about this afternoon? Around three?”

Touka nodded. “Sounds good.”

Kaneki stood up suddenly. “Ok. I-I’ll talk to you later.” He turned stiffly and practically ran from the room.

Touka laughed to herself and turned back to the ocean view.

 

* * *

 

 

She stood in front of the mirror scrutinising her third outfit. It would have helped if she knew where they were going but she hadn’t been able to locate Kaneki all afternoon. She didn’t want to look like she was putting in too much effort in case it wasn’t a real date, but she also didn’t want to look too casual. Sighing, she decided her current outfit fit the brief. Her pretty sundress suited the balmy autumn day. She smoothed her hair and applied a light pink lipstick to finish off her natural make-up. Glancing at her clock, she took a deep calming breath before exiting her room and going downstairs.

Kaneki was waiting in the hallway. He was dressed casually as well; a simple button down and chinos. He smiled nervously at her as she descended the stairs.

“You look very nice, Touka-chan.” The blush seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face.

Touka looked down in embarrassment. “Thanks. You too.”

Kaneki laughed and gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

They walked in silence down the gravel path and to the bus stop.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Touka asked as they waited for their transport.

Kaneki smirked. “It’s a surprise.”

Touka rolled her eyes at him in a good natured fashion.

They chatted about light hearted matters during the short bus ride to the town. Kaneki indicated their stop and they both exited onto the street. Touka looked around for a clue as to where they were going but nothing gave her any indication and Kaneki remained firmly tight lipped.

They turned a corner and Kaneki suddenly stopped.

“Close your eyes.” He smiled wickedly at her.

Touka frowned at him. “Why?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “How am I supposed to know where I’m going?”

Kaneki answered by gently taking her hand. “We’re nearly there.” His voice sounded nervous and his palm was slightly clammy.

Touka blushed, gripping his hand as he moved forward.

Kaneki guided her along the path, checking periodically that she wasn’t looking. She heard him open a door for her and helped her enter. “Ok, one more second.” He dropped her hand and she felt him move to her side. “You can open your eyes now.”

Touka opened her eyes and looked around in confusion for a second before gasping in delight. Behind a gate in front of her was a large café with countless rabbits bouncing around freely. He had brought her to a bunny café.

“Do you like it?” Kaneki beamed at her.

She bit her lip, returning his smile. “Oh Kaneki, I love it!”

He gestured for her to walk forward as he moved to speak to the waitress. Touka leaned over the gate peering at all of the bunnies before her. Kaneki moved to her side and pulled the gate open for her. Practically bouncing, Touka entered the bunny play area and immediately dropped to the floor, holding her hand out for a nearby bunny.

Kaneki kneeled next to her and gestured for her to hold out her hand. Touka obeyed and was rewarded with a heap of rabbit pellets. She held these out for the bunnies who stampeded towards her. She laughed loudly as she was crowded by bunnies.

“I think they like you, Touka-chan.” Kaneki laughed.

“I think they like food.” She grinned at him. “Thank you.”

Kaneki looked delighted, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Would you like a photo?”

Touka nodded, leaning forward to pick up a tiny lop-eared rabbit. She couldn’t help but beam as Kaneki took some photos.

“Would you like me to take a photo of both of you?”

They were startled by the waitress approaching. She set two coffees down on a nearby side table and waited patiently for an answer.

“Yes please!” Touka answered immediately.

After giving the waitress his phone, Kaneki sat next to Touka and nervously picked up an albino rabbit, placing it gingerly on his lap. The waitress kneeled before them and requested they smile as she took a number of photos.

She handed the phone back to Kaneki, inviting him to check the shot to make sure he was happy. He blushed showing it to Touka. They looked very happy and carefree.

Touka looked away, her face burning. “Nice photo.”

The waitress left them to play and drink their coffees in peace.

Their hour with the bunnies seemed to pass in minutes but alas the time came to leave. Touka gave her favourite dwarf lop-ear an extra-long snuggle before taking Kaneki’s offered hand to help her up.

They walked back to the bus stop in companionable silence. A bus arrived within minutes and they spent the journey reminiscing about the café, with Touka repeatedly insisting Kaneki show her all the photos he had taken.

The bus pulled up down the road from Tsukiyama’s house. Kaneki offered her his hand in getting off the bus but this time he didn’t relinquish it once she was on the path. He glanced at her shyly out of the corner of his eye. Touka smiled bashfully back, giving his hand a very slight squeeze for reassurance.

They walked slowly down the path like shy teenagers.

“I wish I could have smuggled out that tiny rabbit.” Touka sighed, desperate to break the silence.

“Well, perhaps we should go along again and you can.” Kaneki teased.

“I’d like that.” She stopped to face him, forcing herself to look at him despite how embarrassed she was.

Kaneki smiled at her, shuffling on his feet. “It’s a date?”

Touka smiled back, biting her lip and nodding.

He squeezed her hand tightly, hesitating for a second before stepping forward. Touka’s heart hammered in her chest as Kaneki leaned closer. Her eyes slipped shut as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently against hers. She dropped his hand to allow her to drape her arms around his neck. Kaneki slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

By the time Kaneki pulled back, Touka felt light headed.

He smiled down at her, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Touka laughed. “All day?”

He shrugged, smirking cheekily. “Well, maybe for a bit longer than that.”

“Best make up for lost time then.” Touka arched on tip toes, grinning as she kissed him again.


End file.
